Somewhere We Can Be Alone
by PEW-PEW-MEXICANO
Summary: Take me somewhere we can be alone, just escape this town for a while.


**So, seeing as I have to turn in my school computer soon, and my laptop committed hard drive suicide, this will probably be my last story for a while, sorry XD And yes I know the ending is **_**extremely**_** corny. **

So Jade and Tori have been dating for a while, but they haven't really told anyone. Their parents know and Cat, Beck, André, and Robbie, have pretty much guessed it, but haven't verified it.

THIRD PERSON POV

All of the usual students were in Sikowitz's class waiting for the psychotic teacher to finally arrive. Jade was playing with the fingers on Tori's right hand in between their chairs as Tori talked to André on her left. Jade intertwined their fingers and she looked over to smile at her. Tori was about to whisper something in her ear when Sikowitz barged in through the back door.

"HELLO! MY CHARMING PUPLIS!" bellowed the crazed man cheerily. Jade dropped their hands, facing the front and Tori did the same, Sikowitz continued on enthusiastically about a new project.

"It's going to be a group project that involves other classes. You'll be in groups of three with one person being the director and the other two being the actors."

Jade smirked, knowing that she would be the director no matter what group she was in. Sikowitz saw this and called her out on it.

"Ahhh wipe that smirk off your face Jadeykins cus _you_ don't get to pick your parts, or your groups." He aimed at her.

"Then how _are_ you gonna pick the groups?" retorted Jade.

"With my box of course!" Sikowitz replied as he went and took his box from the stage.

He started reading off the groups and some kids groaned at who they got stuck with. "Beck, Sinjin, and Robbie. And last but not least Jade, Cat, and Tori." Jade let out a long groan. "Now," Sikowitz continued. "The directors, Sinjin, Cat-" Jade interrupted him.

"WHAT!" she yelled, completely furious.

"Cat is your group's director." Sikowitz stated as if talking to a child.

"Yay!" Cat cheered. "What am I directing?"

"I'm so glad you asked kitty Cat." Cat giggled at the nickname.

"Each group will be assigned a song written by our musically inclined friend, André, the group will film and produce a music video for that song." He looked towards Jade again seeing as she was opening her mouth to question him again.

"Do we get an input when André writes the song?"

"Ahhh again Jade, André has already written all the songs based on a genre.

The song for each group will also be chosen by my box, in example!" He held out the box towards Cat. "Pick a card, any card, Cat." She eagerly dove her hand into the box and pulled out a bright orange card and read it out loud.

"Love Story?" She asked confusedly.

Jade's eyes went wide. "WHAT! I AM _NOT_ DOING A LOVE SONG WITH _HER_." She yelled dejectedly. Tori faked offence knowing she was only arguing it for appearance.

"You're a great actor, Jade, I'm sure you can pull it off." He told her.

She let a frustrated sigh, Tori rolled her eyes, and Cat giggled at them. Sikowitz continued giving out assignments and then André handed out the sheet music for their songs. Reading over the lyrics Jade let out a sigh and muttered a "great."

"So Cat, what do you have in mind?" Tori questioned the redhead.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She replied with a mysterious smile.

"ATTENTION!" bellowed the erratic teacher. "Now, for this project you will be provided with extras and costumes, and even a full blown camera crew. Most of the classes are joining together on this for one big massive grade. So I want this to beat Beyoncé, Rihanna, and any other music video that's won any award. I want a rough draft of your scripts by tomorrow you may get with your groups."

Jade let out yet _another_ sigh as Cat and Tori turned their chairs so that they would make a little circle.

"So Cat, what are you thinking about doing?" Questioned Jade. Cat smiled mischievously and looked between Tori and Jade.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"SO! Cat, Jade, and Tori, you guys are the last to go, let's see what you've done!" Yelled the frantic teacher, and with an over flourished wave of his arm the screen shows their master piece.

**A sun lit grove comes to life on the white projectors screen, music starts playing and Tori is shown on a red a white checkered picnic blanket and is wearing an old fashioned emerald green dress while she lays on her side. Jade appears wearing a royal blue dress that looks like it's from the 1600's. It has pearl like beading and gold lace details all around it and as Jade walks with the sun behind her, and the trees to her side, it's breath taking.

A close up on Jades face appears as she begins to sing their song.

_We were both young _

_When I first saw you…_

The screen cuts back to a slightly confused looking Tori as she notices Jade and stands up. Her dress is more visible now the same beading and lace that is on Jades is shown fully.

_I close my eyes _

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there…_

_On a balcony in summer air_

The screen changes to show Jade dressed in a deep purple dress much like the first one, except this time she's wearing jewelry and her hair is in a fancy doo, like she going to a ball. She looks down over a balcony and Tori, wearing a blood red dress in the same fashion, is shown walking across the backyard. The yard is lit with lanterns and the two lock eyes in the dimmed light.

_See the lights _

_See the party,_

_The ball gowns…_

The setting transitions to a ball room with golden floors and long tables lined with food. There are at least 200 people in the room, all dressed in soft silken ball gowns and fine tailored suits. Jade is shown looking rather bored and disgruntled, she's looking about until she links eye contact with a person unseen. Tori is shown with a devilish smirk on her face, also connecting eyes with someone not shown.

_See you make your way _

_Through the crowd _

_And say hello…_

And Tori begins to cross the room exactly like the song said she does. Jade visibly brightens up and starts to walk towards Tori.

_Little did I know…_

The line is sung out when the two girls meet in the middle of the room. Smiles spread across their faces and they greet each other. Tori bows and offers her hand to the girl. Looking around nervously at the people around her, but then Jade takes her hand anyway.

_That you were Romeo,_

_You were throwing pebbles…_

Tori in shown late outside at night wearing a cotton shirt with a deep V-neck cut into it but laced up loosely and black pants. She's throwing rocks up to the balcony that Jade was standing on before and a curtain is moved to show the girl pursued looking cautiously through the window. When she sees who it is an enormous smile captures her face and she walks out to have an unheard conversation with the young girl below her.

_And my daddy said _

_Stay away from Juliet…_

Suddenly the scene from before is interrupted as an angry faced man barges in to the room. Jade turns around frantically and dashes out of the room and tries to make her way to the back door down stairs.

_And I was crying on the stair case_

_Begging you, _

_Please don't go…_

The image with the grove of trees is shown, but now the girls are much closer. Jade reaches out and begins to dance with Tori in an elegant manner.

_And I said…_

_Romeo take me somewhere _

_We can be alone_

They start twisting and turning and weave themselves in between the trees. Goofy, lopsided smiles grace their faces as if nothing can ever harm them.

_I'll be waiting_

_All there's left to do_

_Is run…_

Jade grabs Tori's hand and begins to run all the while still smiling and singing the song.

_You'll be the prince_

_And I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say…_

Jade suddenly pulls Tori flush against her leaving said girl breathless.

_Yes…_

Both the girls smile at each other and the scene changes into the backyard seen before.

_So I sneak out_

_To the garden to see you_

_We keep quite 'cause _

_We're dead if they knew_

Jade is seen walking through a garden at night with a lantern held above her head wearing a sky blue night gown and her hair in an elegant bun. She's peering around every plant, looking for something, or someone. Tori pops out from behind a tree wearing the same clothes she was shown throwing rocks in. The two smile at each other and fall in step as they walk about, talking all the while.

_So close your eyes…_

_Escape this town _

_For a little while…_

The brightly lightened grove is shown once again and Jade and Tori run on to screen hand in hand and encircle a tree. Their backs press against the bark and they close their eyes, they turn their heads towards each other with their eyes still shut.

'_Cause you were Romeo_

_I was a scarlet letter…_

The two girls had begun dancing again and Jade stepped back and made an A with her fingers over top of her chest.

_And my daddy said _

_Stay away from Juliet_

The same man from before is shown chasing Jade through a hallway while yelling at her about something unheard. She opens the front door and runs out into the arms of Tori. Jade is wearing a black dress in the same old fashion design as before. Tori wears a similar dress that in a shimmery silver.

_But you were_

_Everything to me _

_I was begging you _

_Please don't go_

The two lovers caress each other and Jade pulls tori to her, cupping her face and pleading with her in a dialogue unheard. The picture changes back to the grove as the two start dancing again.

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere_

_We can be alone_

Jade pulls Tori behind a bush and crouches down with her, as if hiding from some unseen monster.

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do _

_Is Run_

_You'll be the prince_

_I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say _

_Yes…_

Tori stands up and offers her hand to Jade, she accepts it and if pulled to her feet by the girl. This time Tori leads the way as they start heading in a new direction through the trees.

_Romeo save me_

_They're try to tell me_

_How to feel_

Jades face contorts with worry and Tori sees her distress makes a motion for her to stay where she is and disappears behind the brush.

_This love is difficult,_

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid _

_We'll make it out of this mess_

Tori comes back and hands Jade a bouquet of wild flowers. Jade smells them and gives a smile overtop of the flowers and Tori graciously returns it.

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say_

_Yes…_

During the musical interlude the two girls appeared back in the ballroom but they were alone. They coast and glide over the floor, making elegant swirls and patterns like a painter on a canvas, their selves being the paintbrushes.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were_

_Ever coming around_

_My faith in you was_

_Fading…_

Jade is seen walking into a clearing surrounded by trees. Bricks had been put together to form a sort of floor, vines and grass come up from the cracks. Jade wonderers into the middle of the square masonry and looks around.

_When I met you _

_On the outskirts of town…_

Tori enters the field and they jog to meet each other, smiles splitting their faces in two. Jade begins to sing again and Tori listens intently.

_And I said..._

_Romeo save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

Jade looks at the ground and shakes her head and Tori tries to embrace and comfort her But she pushes her away.

_I keep waiting for you _

_But you never come..._

Jade sings the line as if it's an explanation but Tori just shakes her head and gives a small smile.

_Is this in my head?_

_Don't know what to think…_

Jade throws her hands into her hair and shakes her head taking a few steps back. Tori's smile brightens as she gets down onto one knee.

_He knelt to the ground _

_And pulled out a ring_

_And said…_

Tori begins to sing the next line as tears form in Jades eyes.

_Marry me Juliet,_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and_

_That's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story _

_baby just say…_

She stands and pulls Jade towards her whispering the last word into her ear.

_Yes…_

Jade smiles and nods her head as tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. Tori releases a few tears of her own and slips the simple engagement ring on to her finger.

_Cus we were both young_

_When I first saw you…_

Tori cups Jades face and they share a soft, chaste kiss, and when they pull away they both let out teary laughs and smile at each other again.**

Silence engulfed the room for a few seconds before it busted into applaud. Sikowitz walks onto the stage and address the ladies.

"Well I think we all agree that that was a job well done." Whoops and cheers are let out by the boys in the gang. "It was very…_Pride and Prejudice_ meets modern day. But I must say that the kiss at the end was a bit of a surprise Cat."

"Actually," replies Cat, "It was Jades and Tori's Doing, they kind of just did it at the end and it went really well with it, so we kept it."

Sikowitz looked questioningly at the two girls and they just shrugged and smiled at each other.

"What can I say?" Jade answers, "It's a modern love story."


End file.
